icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1976-77 TBJHL Season
This is a list of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 1976-77 season. History On November 7, on the third game of the season, the Thunder Bay Beavers refused to travel to face the Jr. B Atikokan Voyageurs. A last minute exhibition game involving a different team was set up to not disappoint fans. The Thunder Bay Amateur Hockey Association elected to suspend the team indefinitely, fine the team, and suspend the president of the team for one season. The team refused to pay the fine and took the suspension to the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association. The CAHA found in the TBAHA's favour. A week later, the team agreed to the terms of the league in regards to the suspension of the team's president, as long as there was no fine. On December 23, the Beavers returned to the ice to finish the season. Between cancellations, games compromised by the suspension of the Beavers, and a lack of clarity in the schedule by the league's statistician during the season (often noted in the Chronicle-Journal), the season is compiled in an unbalanced fashion. Both the Eagles and the Hurricanes played the league-standard 25 games, the Canadians played 26 with one cancelled game (but according to the league, only 24 of these actually counted, oddly -- but here they are listed as counting, albeit unofficially), the Beavers played 21 games with one cancellation (the missing games are attributed to the team's refusal at the beginning of the season to travel to Atikokan), and the Jr. B Blades played 9 and the Jr. B Voyageurs played 7 (due to games that were not rescheduled). To make good with the Blades and Voyageurs (the teams most effected by the antics of the Beavers), the league allowed them to join the Jr. A playoffs with the rest of the teams. Atikokan, which struggled greatly in the second half of the season, was allowed to take on an affiliation with the Schreiber North Stars of the Jr. B League for the duration of the Jr. A playoffs to give them a respectable chance. Standings Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Thunder Bay Eagles 25 20 4 1 - 197 89 41 Degagne Hurricanes 25 14 9 2 - 168 122 30 Thunder Bay Beavers 21 10 9 2 - 134 117 22 Fort William Canadians 26 5 20 1 - 104 220 11 Thunder Bay Blades* 9 3 4 2 - 55 66 8 Atikokan Voyageurs* 7 1 6 0 - 22 64 2 (*) Denotes Junior B teams with partial schedules. Playoffs Quarter-finals :Thunder Bay Eagles defeated Fort William Canadians 3-games-to-none :Degagne Hurricanes defeated Thunder Bay Beavers 3-games-to-none and 1 tie Semi-final :Thunder Bay Eagles defeated Degagne Hurricanes 4-games-to-1 TBJHL CHAMPIONSHIP :Thunder Bay Blades defeated Atikokan Voyageurs 4-games-to-none Final :Thunder Bay Eagles defeated Thunder Bay Blades 4-games-to-none JACK ADAMS TROPHY CHAMPIONSHIP :Thunder Bay Eagles move on to the 1977 Hewitt-Dudley Memorial Trophy. Results *Nov 2: Eagles 7 - Herks 5 *Nov 4: Canadians 7 - Beavers 6 *Nov 7: Voyageurs vs. Beavers CANCELLED *Nov 9: Beavers vs. Herks CANCELLED *Nov 9: Herks 8 - Canadians 5 *Nov 12: Eagles 11 - Canadians 1 *Nov 14: Herks 7 - Blades 7 *Nov 14: Voyageurs 5 - Canadians 4 *Nov 14: Beavers vs. Eagles CANCELLED *Nov 16: Eagles 4 - Canadians 1 *Nov 19: Herks vs. Beavers CANCELLED *Nov 19: Herks 11 - Canadians 3 *Nov 25: Herks 5 - Eagles 3 *Nov 26: Beavers vs. Voyageurs CANCELLED *Nov 26: Canadians 6 - Voyageurs 5 *Nov 28: Beavers vs. Herks CANCELLED *Nov 28: Canadians vs. Eagles CANCELLED *Nov 28: Eagles 8 - Herks 3 *Nov 30: Herks 6 - Canadians 2 *Dec 3: Beavers vs. Eagles CANCELLED *Dec 3: Eagles 10 - Blades 5 *Dec 7: Herks 13 - Canadians 5 *Dec 8: Blades vs. Beavers CANCELLED *Dec 9: Canadians 11 - Voyageurs 0 *Dec 10: Eagles 4 - Herks 3 *Dec 14: Herks 19 - Canadians 3 Beavers readmitted, schedule reorganized. *Dec 17: Eagles 14 - Canadians 5 *Dec 21: Eagles 12 - Herks 3 *Dec 22: Eagles 7 - Blades 1 *Dec 23: Beavers 10 - Canadians 3 *Dec 28: Eagles 6 - Herks 4 *Dec 30: Eagles 5 - Beavers 2 *Jan 4: Canadians 8 - Beavers 4 *Jan 5: Herks 5 - Blades 4 *Jan 7: Eagles 9 - Herks 3 *Jan 11: Eagles 5 - Canadians 5 *Jan 14: Beavers 6 - Herks 5 *Jan 16: Beavers 5 - Eagles 3 *Jan 16: Herks 6 - Voyageurs 4 *Jan 18: Beavers 19 - Canadians 5 *Jan 21: Eagles 9 - Canadians 3 *Jan 25: Herks 7 - Canadians 1 *Jan 27: Eagles 11 - Beavers 5 *Jan 28: Beavers 8 - Canadians 1 *Jan 30: Beavers 4 - Herks 4 *Jan 30: Eagles 12 - Canadians 4 *Feb 1: Eagles 14 - Voyageurs 4 *Feb 2: Blades 10 - Beavers 7 *Feb 3: Eagles 8 - Herks 3 *Feb 5: Canadians 5 - Beavers 2 *Feb 8: Beavers 6 - Blades 6 *Feb 9: Blades 6 - Canadians 4 *Feb 10: Beavers 11 - Voyageurs 4 *Feb 11: Herks 11 - Canadians 0 *Feb 12: Herks 10 - Beavers 7 *Feb 12: Eagles 12 - Voyageurs 0 *Feb 16: Beavers 7 - Blades 4 *Feb 17: Herks 7 - Beavers 4 *Feb 19: Eagles 7 - Herks 4 *Feb 20: Herks 10 - Canadians 0 *Feb 20: Beavers 5 - Eagles 4 *Feb 22: Eagles 8 - Canadians 6 *Feb 23: Beavers 5 - Eagles 4 *Feb 24: Blades 7 - Canadians 5 *Feb 25: Herks 6 - Beavers 3 *Feb 26: Beavers 8 - Blades 5 *Mar 1: Beavers vs. Canadians CANCELLED End of schedule. Sources *Devan Mighton/The Chronicle-Journal Category:Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League